The 46th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 46th Annual Daytime Emmy's were held on May 5th. Mario Lopez and Sheryl Underwood hosted the ceremony broadcast on various media outlets. Judge Judy was awarded the lifetime achivement award. Important Dates *January 24th - Pre-nominations Announced *March 20th - Nominations Announced *Mary 3rd - Creative Art's Ceremony held *May 5th - Ceremony held Nominations Drama Series *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Bradley Bell, Casey Kasprzyk, Edward Scott, Mark Pinciotti, Cynthia J. Popp, Ann Willmott *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday, Albert Alarr, Greg Meng, Janet Spellman-Drucker, Randy Dugan *''General Hospital'' - Frank Valentini, Michelle Henry, Mary-Kelly Weir, Nneka Garland, Mercer Barrows, Jennifer Whittaker-Brogdon *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mal Young, Lisa de Cazotte, John Fisher, Josh Griffith, Anthony Morina, Jonathan Fishman, James Freeman, Matthew J. Olsen Writing *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell, Michael Minnis, Rex M. Best, Shannon Bradley, Adam Dusevoir, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey, Mark Pinciotti, Jack Smith, Michele Val Jean *''Days of our Lives'' - Ron Carlivati, Ryan Quan, Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon, Jeanne Marie Ford, Dave Ryan, Elizabeth Snyder, Fran Myers, Sheri Anderson, Joanna Cohen, Lisa Connor, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, David Kreizman, Rebecca McCarty, Katherine Schock *''General Hospital'' - Shelly Altman, Chris Van Etten, Anna Cascio, Dan O'Connor, Barbara Bloom, Lucky Gold, Elizabeth Korte, Suzanne Flynn, Charlotte Gibson, Kate Hall, Donny Sheldon, Scott Sickles *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mal Young, Amanda L. Beall, Jeff Beldner, Sara Bibel, Matt Clifford, Michael Conforti, Susan Dansby, Christopher Dunn, Janice Ferri Esser, Christian McLaughlin, Beth Milstein, Dave Rupel, Anne Schoettle, Natalie Minardi Slater, Teresa Zimmerman Directing *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jennifer Howard, Cynthia J. Popp, Michael Stich, Brian Connell, Clyde Kaplan, Anthony Pascarelli, Jennifer Scott Christenson, Catherine Sedwick, Lisa Winther Huston, Laura Yale, Erica Ginger, Robin Harvey *''Days of our Lives'' - Albert Alarr, Sonia Blangiardo-Goins, Grant Johnson, Scott McKinsey, Steven Williford, Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau, Lugh Powers, Francesca Bellini de Simone, Stuart Howard, Lucy Yalenian, Brenda Freeman, Jessica Harrison, Sara McCormick, Holly Metts *''General Hospital'' - Larry Carpenter, Tina Keller, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Gary Tomlin, Frank Valentini, Denise Van Cleave, Phideaux Xavier, Teresa Cicala, Peter Fillmore, Paul Glass, Marika Kushel, David MacLeod, Christine Magarian Ucar, Allison Reames, Crystal Craft, Rob Markham, Craig McManus, Jillian Dedote, Nate Hapke *''The Young and the Restless'' - Michael Eilbaum, Sally McDonald, Owen Renfroe, Derek Berlatsky, Andrew Hachem, Robin Phillips, Fritz Brekeller, Brendan Higgins, Tom McDermott, Ericka Chavez, Rebekah McCurry, Nancy Ortenberg Lead Actress *Marci Miller (Abigail Deveraux DiMera, DAYS) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan, B&B) *Maura West (Ava Jerome, GH) *'Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, B&B)' *Laura Wright (Carly Corinthos, GH) Lead Actor *'Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, GH)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, Y&R) *Tyler Christopher (Stefan DiMera, DAYS) *Billy Flynn (Chad DiMera, DAYS) *Jon Lindstrom (Ryan/Kevin Collins, GH) Supporting Actress *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Donovan, DAYS) *Linsey Godfrey (Sarah Horton, DAYS) *Martha Madison (Belle Black, DAYS) *Beth Maitland (Traci Abbott, Y&R) *Mishael Morgan (Hilary Curtis, Y&R) *'Vernee Watson (Stella Henry, GH)' Supporting Actor *'Max Gail (Mike Corbin, GH)' *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, Y&R) *Eric Martsolf (Brady Black, DAYS) *Greg Rikaart (Leo Stark, DAYS) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, GH) Younger Actress *'Hayley Erin (Kiki Jerome, GH)' *Olivia Rose Keegan (Claire Brady, DAYS) *Victoria Konefal (Ciara Brady, DAYS) *Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, GH) *Eden McCoy (Josslyn Jacks, GH) Younger Actor *Lucas Adams (Tripp Dalton, DAYS) *William Lipton (Cameron Webber, GH) *'Kyler Pettis (Theo Carver, DAYS)' *Garren Lake Stitt (Oscar Nero, GH) *Zach Tinker (Fenmore Baldwin, Y&R) Guest Performer *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez (Miguel Garcia, DAYS) *'Patricia Bethune (Nurse Mary Pat, GH)' *Wayne Brady (Dr. Reese Buckingham, B&B) *Kate Mansi (Abigail Deveraux, DAYS) *Thaao Penghlis (Theo Carver, DAYS) Creative Arts Nominations Daytime Promotional Announcement - Brand Image Campaign - Network or Program *'Black History Month Campaign (Nickelodeon)' *DreamWorks Spirit Riding Free - Seasons 5 and 7 (Netflix) *Nickelodeon - Pride Month (Nickelodeon) *Women's History Month Campaign (Nickelodeon) *The Young and the Restless - 45h Anniversary (CBS) - JJ Jurgens, Jonnatan Flores, Doug Chapin Casting *''Days of our Lives ''- Bob Lambert, Marnie Saitta *''General Hospital ''- Mark Teschner, Lisa Booth, Regina Bunye *''The Young and the Restless ''- Sheila Guthrie, Greg Salmon Art Direction *''Days of our Lives ''- Dan Olexiewicz, Tom Early, Danielle Mullen *''General Hospital ''- Jennifer Elliott, Andrew Evashchen *''The Young and the Restless ''- David Hoffman, Jennifer Savala, Fred Cooper, Jennifer Haybach, Justine Mercado, Raquel Tarbet Lighting Direction *''Days of our Lives ''- Mark Levin, Ted Polmanski *''General Hospital ''- Bob Bessoir, Melanie Mohr, Vincent Streib *''The Young and the Restless ''- William Roberts, Ray Thompson Technical Direction *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Gary Chamberlin, John Carlson, Dean LaMont, Ted L. Morales, Nico Svoboda, Roberto Bosio, Scha Jani *''General Hospital ''- Chuck Abate, Kevin Carr, Craig Camou, Dale Carlson, Dean Cosanella, Barbara Langdon, Antonio Simone *''The Young and the Restless - Tracy Lawrence, John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim, William Looper, Roberto Bosio, Scha Jani Multiple Camera Editing *''Days of our Lives '' - Lugh Powers, Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau *General Hospital ''- Peter Fillmore, Teresa Cicala, Steven Gonzalez, Steven Kuns, Marika Kushel, Allison Reames Smith *''The Young and the Restless ''- Derek Berlatsky, Kimberly Everett, Rafael Gertel, Andrew Hachem, Sean Isom Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- J. Aaron Lepley, Tommy Persson, Brian Connell, Daniel Lecuna, Jerry Martz, Nick Krotov, Justin Lamont, Giovanni Meza, Julian Salas *''General Hospital ''- Christopher Baninger, Donald Smith, Paul Glass, Dave MacLeod, Thomas Byrne, Alan Zema *''The Young and the Restless ''- Andrjez Warzocha, Dean Johnson, Ricky Alvarez, Joseph Lawrence, Thomas Luth, Mark Mooney, Nico Svoboda, Marisa Garcia, Denise Palm Stones Music Direction and Composition *''Days of our Lives ''- Paul Antonelli, Steve Reinhardt, Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson *''General Hospital ''- Paul Glass, Dave MacLeod, Kevin Bents, Kurt Biederwolf, Steven Hopkins, Matt McGuire, David Norland, Bobby Summerfield *''The Young and the Restless ''- RC Cates, Mike Dobson, Brad Hartfield, Rick Krizman, Gary Kuo, Gaye Tolan Harfield Costume Design *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Glenda Maddox, Renee Vance Brunson, Jeresa Featherstone, Ross Fuentes, Jennifer Johns, Gail Mosley, Angelo Santos *''Days of our Lives ''- Richard Bloore, Jaime Harris, Jennifer Seery *''General Hospital '' - Shawn Reeves, Juliana Bolles Morrison, Maki Chauhuri, William Hoffman, Nicole Nagy, Nichole Nelson, Christine Shahverdian, Alice Volonino *''The Young and the Restless ''- Scott Burkhart, Elif Inanc, Craig Aspden, Theresa Broadnax, Juliet Huerta, Tony Lorito, Andreea Moldovan, Kay Wataguchi Hairstyling *''The Bold and the Beautiful '' - Lisa Long, Danielle Dixon, Lauren Larsen, Melanie Saunders, Danielle Spencer *''Days of our Lives ''- Nicky Schillace, Armando Licon, Marisa Ramirez, Georgette Swee *''The Young and the Restless'' - Vanessa Bragdon, Adriana Lucio, Lauren Mendoza, Regina Rodriguez, Dorchelle Stafford, Jackie Zavala Makeup *''The Bold and the Beautiful '' - Christine Lai Johnson, Stacey Alfano, Vanessa Dionne, Chris Escobosa, Jennifer Wittman *''Days of our Lives '' - Nicky Schillace, Elizabeth Dahl, Karen Dahl, Deidre Decker *''General Hospital ''- Donna Messina, Angela Ackley, Louisa Adzhiyan, Samantha Barrows, Sasha Camacho Van Dyke, Caitlin Davison, Bobbie Roberts, Vincent Van Dyke *''The Young and the Restless - Patti Denney, Robert Bolger, Kelsey Collins, Kathy Jones, Marlen Mason, Laura Schaffer Original Song *'"You're the One" B&B - Bradley Bell, Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk, Matt Pavolitis''' *"Goodbye" DAYS - Genesse Nelson *"Beat of Your Heart" Giants *"More Love" Giants *"We Believe" 92nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *"How Could A Lie Feel So True" Y&R - RC Cates, Cait Baunoch, Sara Bibel, Mal Young Pre-Nominations Lead Actress *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Eileen Davidson (Ashley Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Amelia Heinle (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Marci Miller (Abigail DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Michelle Stafford (Nina Clay, General Hospital) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Maura West (Ava Jerome, General Hospital) *Laura Wright (Carly Corinthos, General Hospital) Lead Actor *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, General Hospital) *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Tyler Christopher (Stefan DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Billy Flynn (Chad DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Drake Hogestyn (John Black, Days of our Lives) *Jon Lindstrom (Kevin Collins/Ryan Chamberlain, General Hospital) *Stephen Nichols (Steve Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Jason Thompson (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *Tamara Braun (Dr. Kim Nero, General Hospital) *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) *Linsey Godfrey (Sarah Horton, Days of our Lives) *Camryn Grimes (Mariah Copeland, The Young and the Restless) *Martha Madison (Belle Black, Days of our Lives) *Beth Maitland (Traci Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Mishael Morgan (Hilary Curtis, The Young and the Restless) *Kirsten Storms (Maxie Jones, General Hospital) *Sal Stowers (Lani Price, Days of our Lives) *Vernee Watson (Stella Henry, General Hospital) Supporting Actor *Darin Brooks (Wyatt Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Max Gail (Mike Corbin, General Hospital) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, The Young and the Restless) *Thad Luckinbill (JT Hellstrom, The Young and the Restless) *Eric Martsolf (Brady Black, Days of our Lives) *Wes Ramsey (Peter August, General Hospital) *Greg Rikaart (Leo Starke, Days of our Lives) *Christopher Sean (Paul Narita, Days of our Lives) *Aaron D. Spears (Justin Barber, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, General Hospital) Younger Actress *Alyvia Alyn Lind (Faith Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Kiara Barnes (Zoe Buckingham, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Sasha Calle (Lola Rosales, The Young and the Restless) *Hayley Erin (Kiki Jerome, General Hospital) *Cait Fairbanks (Tessa Porter, The Young and the Restless) *Camryn Hamm (Shauna Nelson, The Young and the Restless) *Olivia Rose Keegan (Claire Brady, Days of our Lives) *Victoria Konefal (Ciara Brady, Days of our Lives) *Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, General Hospital) *Eden McCoy (Josslyn Jacks, General Hospital) *Nia Sioux (Emma Barber, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Lexie Stevenson (Mattie Ashby, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor *Lucas Adams (Tripp Dalton, Days of our Lives) *Adain Bradley (Xander Avant, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Noah Alexander Gerry (Charlie Ashby, The Young and the Restless) *Tristan Lake Leabu (Reed Hellstrom, The Young and the Restless) *William Lipton (Cameron Webber, General Hospital) *Kyler Pettis (Theo Carver, Days of our Lives) *Garren Lake Stitt (Oscar Nero, General Hospital) *Zach Tinker (Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) NOTE: Due to lack of numbers, any actor that submits in the younger categories moves to the blue ribbon voting. Guest Performer *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez (Miguel Garcia, Days of our Lives) *Patricia Bethune (Nurse Mary Pat, General Hospital) *Wayne Brady (Dr. Reese Buckingham, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Daniel Hall (Scott Grainger, The Young and the Restless) *Monica Horan (Kiernan, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Cassandra James (Dr. Terry Randolph, General Hospital) *Kelly Kruger (Mackenzie Browning, The Young and the Restless) *Kate Mansi (Abigail DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Thaao Penghlis (Andre DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Jeremy Ray Valdez (Det. Alex Sanchez, The Bold and the Beautiful) *James Read (Gregory Chase, General Hospital) *Hunter Tylo (Taylor Hayes, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Danny Woodburn (Ken, The Bold and the Beautiful) Category:Daytime Emmys